Giving Up
by Evil Yandere-chan
Summary: Dewey's and Webby's relationship is broken, will the mend it back together? Debbigail. One-shot!


**Let's Get To The Story!**

:-:

:-:

:-:

:-:

 **One Cloudy Day,**

Dewey was in his room, perusing the meager information of the _Della Duck_ case on his bed, when he frustratedly started screaming into his pillow, "Ugh! I'll never find out what happened to her." He sobbed tiredly. _`I might as well give up,'_ were the overwhelmingly loud and broken thoughts running through his mind.

Finally, wiping his face clean of the evidence of his little outburst, he decided to inform Webby that it was pointless to continue on with the case. He left his bedroom and walked down the hall to Webby's room, pausing in front of her door. How was he going to tell her? She had been just as invested, if not more than he, in cracking the mystery of his missing mother. She'd understand his reasons, it was too difficult. How were a couple of kids supposed to do this on their own? He was just about to open the door, when Louie passed by.

"Aw, standing longingly outside your girlfriend's room? That's kinda creepy dude" Louie teased him.

"Shut up! She's definitely not my girlfriend." He shot back heatedly. Louie just stuck his tongue out uncaringly at Dewey, as he continued to walk.

Shaking his head at his brother's stupidity, Dewey knocked on Webby's door, announcing himself, before easing it open. He saw her intently fixing the McDuck family tree, not appearing to have heard him enter. In hopes of breaking her deep concentration, Dewey coughed. She spun towards him, startled, but then lighting up when she saw who it was, "Oh, Dewey! Good timing, I think I discovered a lead for the _Della Duck_ ca-!"

Not giving her a chance to finish, Dewey interrupted her, "No."

"But, what do you mean by 'no'?" She asked confused, tilting her head.

"Just... stop. I'm giving up on this case, and you should too. It's a lost cause. Do you honestly think, after all these years, that _we_ would be able to solve this unsolvable mystery? We. Are. Kids. There have been countless others - _adults -_ who tried and failed to find her." Dewey explained annoyed at her non-understanding.

"But-but-" came the stuttered response, but once again, Dewey refused to let her finish.

"I said stop! Don't you understand!? I mean, I guess you wouldn't understand the situation we are in, being cooped up in here all your life has kept you incredibly naive to the world!" Anger and frustration coated every harsh word he yelled.

Enraged and humiliated, tears began to streak down Webby's cheeks. She stomped right up to Dewey and forcefully shoved him out of the open door.

Dewey stumbled from the unexpectedly violent push and ultimately fell down, "Ow!"

"Get out of my sight!" She cried distraught as she slammed the door. Fumbling for the lock, she blindly made certain she'd remain alone and then plopped onto her bed, crying herself to sleep.

Webby was roused from uneasy sleep hours later by Mrs. Beakly, who knocked loudly on the locked door, "It's time for dinner dear! It's your favorite, chicken noodle soup!"

"Alright." Webby's voice cracked her answer. Slowly, she got up from the bed and started started down to the dining room. As soon as she got there she stood awkwardly by the table, opposite of the nephews. Emotionless eyes met rage filled eyes from across the table.

"Hey Webby! Why don't you come join us over here?" Louie asked, sensing the tension in the room.

"No thanks." She quietly replied, and then turned towards her grandmother, "May I go to my room to eat?"

"I suppose that's acceptable" Mrs. Beakly acquiesced, concerned for her normally happy and rambunctious granddaughter.

Webby nodded in gratitude and quickly grabbed her plate, rushing from the room.

With the girl gone, Mr. Scrooge looked at the triplets with discerning eyes, "Right then. Which one of you daft lads hurt her feelings?"

"Why would you ask that?" Huey questioned.

"Can't you tell you eejit? The wee lass was obviously sulking. And I thought you were the smart one." Scrooge impatiently snapped, "Come on then, speak up lads. Huey?"

"No, I haven't seen her all day up until a few minutes ago." Huey responded hurriedly.

"Good. Louie?" Scrooge moved his stare to the next boy.

"I didn't do anything." Louie confessed truthfully, "But I know someone who did. Dewey."

Dewey gave the snitch a murderous stare as he informed his uncle of the truth, "Fine, it was me. We got into an argument. Some things were said."

"Go apologize now you bahoochie!" Scrooge ordered sternly.

Dewey groaned, but put up no fight as he got up from his chair and started in the direction of Webby's room. When he reached her door he knocked.

"Who is it?" Webby tiredly called.

"Um... it's Dewey. Can I please come in?" His voice was rightly remorseful. Truly, he regretted what he had told her, and felt tremendous guilt from his actions.

"... Do whatever you want" Came the bitter reply after a few silent moments.

He opened the door slowly, peeking his head in, "Hey, Webby..." He awkwardly greeted. Back facing him, Webby made no effort to turn away from the wall.

"What do you want this time?" Blunt. Depressed. Resigned.

"I wanted to say sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean it. Any of it." Dewey begged, moving further into the room towards the stone still Webby.

"Sorry? That won't cut it." Webby harshly answered, trying to remain cold and emotionless. But that wasn't her. By nature, Webby was bright, tender-hearted, and compassionate.

Dewey was right behind her now, "Please," he breathed desperately, "I don't deserve it, but please. You're my bestfriend."

"Okay, just this once." Webby sniffled, turning to him and launching herself into him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him in a warm embrace.

"Thank you Webs."

:-:

:-:

:-:

 **Aww, they are so cute. I hope you liked it! I'll try to post another one soon! BAI!**


End file.
